Standard mass spectrometers use injection methods for ion trap mass spectrometry that include mutually exclusive loading and scanning ejection time segments. This mode of operation implicitly imparts a duty cycle and acquisition rate limit to ion trap mass analysis because scanning cannot occur while the ion trap is loading.